Gay Friends Are the Best Friends
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Danny Mahealani has no one to go to the Jungle with, so he asks Stiles Stilinski to go with him. Fem!Stiles and there is no pairing.


"Gay Friends are the Best Friends"

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Danny had taken Stiles by surprise when he asked the girl to come with him to a gay club, the same one she and Scott had visited, unaware of what it was to get his mind off of Allison.

Currently, Danny didn't have a boyfriend and couldn't find a date to go with him to the club, so he had asked Stiles, knowing that the girl had liked the atmosphere of the Jungle.

Arriving at Stiles' house, Danny forced his way into her bedroom and stripped the girl of her baggy clothing before he dressed her in a pair of skinny jeans, a black tube top that showed off her toned stomach she got from running away from crazy werewolves and even fixed her make-up for her.

After they were prepared for the night, Danny drove off to the Jungle with Stiles and John had allowed them to go since he was sure his daughter would be safe going out with the human boy who was gay.

At least he didn't have to worry about Stiles being ripped to shreds or engaging in any sexual activities with Danny by her side.

"This place is just as pumped up as it was last time we were here." Stiles grinned at the flashing lights, loud music and the half naked men dancing around.

"I have to admit, I'm still surprised you agreed to come with me. After all, you won't be able to find a boyfriend here." Danny commented as he linked her arm with his and led her to the bar.

"Maybe not, but I can still enjoy the view of the hot, half naked men dancing around." Stiles smirked.

Sitting down at the bar, Danny noticed that there were a few women in the club that night and some of them were sending sultry looks in Stiles' direction.

It seemed like his makeover on the girl had worked to get her some attention now that her pretty little body was being shown off to the people who were admiring the lightly tanned skin and adorable moles that were on display.

"Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and find a cute bisexual guy to party with." Stiles joked.

"If you do, then maybe we can have a three way." Danny smirked.

That made Stiles laugh as the bar tender walked over carrying two different drinks and set them down in front of the two teenagers.

"Here you go." He said.

Danny was able to recognize the drinks easily.

The one he had was a whisky sour while Stiles had been handed a strawberry daiquiri.

"We didn't order these." Stiles said looking confused.

"No, but you both seem to have some admirers." The bartender informed.

Looking over the bartender's shoulder, Stiles met eyes with a tall woman who had mocha colored skin, black hair and deep green eyes.

When the woman noticed Stiles was staring at her, she gave her a sultry look and winked at her making the girl duck her head down with a blush while Danny smirked at the sight and sipped his drink.

"Tonight's going to be pretty fun. Come on, let's go dance." Danny told her.

Taking a small sip of the fruity tasting drink, Stiles stood up and held Danny's hand as they walked out onto the dance floor and started moving to the music that pulsed all around them.

They were dancing close together, attracting attention from the other patrons of the club and some of them started moving closer to the duo.

A handsome man had come up behind Danny and started grinding behind him while a woman wrapped her arms around Stiles' waist and gently swayed her hips in time with hers.

Stiles blushed at having this kind of attention on her, but she continued to dance and simply had fun with Danny and the people who kept showing up to dance with them or flirt with them.

Eventually, Danny and Stiles left the club, feeling a bit buzzed, but not drunk and drove off to one of the all night diners in town to get something to eat.

Even though she felt tired from hours of being on her feet dancing the night away, Stiles was still filled with energy and had an excited smile on her face as she sat down in the booth with Danny.

"That was so much fun! We have to do that again soon." Stiles grinned as her curly hair bounced with her movements.

"How are you not completely exhausted?" Danny asked as he relaxed in his seat.

"I don't know. Do you think somebody slipped something in my drink? Or maybe my adderal is wearing off." Stiles shrugged.

"Or it could have been the six cherry Pepsis you drank. The sugar must be getting to you." Danny said.

"Either way, I feel great, but I'll probably crash by the time we get back to my house." Stiles said as she looked over her menu for something to eat.

A large slice of pizza and curly fries sounded wonderful at that moment.

"By the way, could I sleep over at your place? I honestly don't think I can drive all the way back home tonight after dropping you off." Danny said.

"Sure. You can borrow some of Scott or Derek's clothes for tomorrow." Stiles told him.

"Why do you have their clothes at your house?" Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because they sometimes sleep over at my house and they need something to change into afterwards." Stiles stated.

"And your dad's okay with this?" Danny asked looking skeptic.

He knew that Derek was an ex-criminal who was falsely accused to have killed Laura by the idiotic Scott and John didn't seem to enjoy having countless werewolves roaming through his house.

The only boy that the Sheriff didn't seem to have an issue with his daughter spending time with was Danny.

"Yep, he's okay with it. He just makes it clear that they have to sleep on the floor and that he has a lot guns filled with wolfsbane laced bullets that he has no issue using on them." Stiles grinned.

That statement made Danny laugh in disbelief as a waitress walked over to take their orders.

After they ate their food, the duo drove back to the Stilinski house and they climbed up the stairs to Stiles' bedroom, taking off their shoes before they both climbed into the bed.

In the morning, when John went to wake up his daughter, he found her curled up on the bed with Danny sleeping beside her, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

They both looked content and had small smiles on their faces as they cuddled together; proving that what Danny had told Stiles about liking to cuddle had been true.

Deciding to let the teens sleep a bit longer since it was a weekend, John went downstairs to cook some bacon before his daughter woke up and yelled at him for his bad eating habits.

The end.


End file.
